bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Le Triste Apartments
Le Triste Apartments is where Diane moves after her divorce from Mr. Peanutbutter. It is first seen in a flashback in ''The Dog Days Are Over'', ''in [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. Physical Appearance '''Le Triste' is a run-down, tiny, gated apartment building. It has dark beige walls, glass windows, and a staircase. It has the logo written in cursive letters. The walls have a stone panel decoration on them. Background Season 5 In ''The Dog Days Are Over'', Diane sits sobbing in her car. She goes into her apartment, packs a bag, and heads for the airport where she gets a ticket to Hanoi, Vietnam. moves in'']] In a flashback, Diane moves into a shabby studio apartment. BoJack helps her move in, and tells her apartment is a "shithole." Diane says she likes it, and that it's all she can afford. BoJack tells her if she ever wants to crash at his place, she can. Diane invites BoJack to come with her to Mr. Peanutbutter's housewarming party. She then goes to GirlCroosh but sees the office has been tented, and Stefani tells her to work from home for the next month. In a flashback, Diane tries to work from her new apartment, but its crappiness prevents her from doing so—she goes over to BoJack's. They have some wine, as Diane tells him about her newfound freedom. A few hours later, they're both drunk. In another flashback, BoJack shows up at Diane's apartment to pick her up for Mr. Peanutbutter's housewarming party and finds her with a new haircut and outfit. BoJack tries to give her a compliment, but Diane's response is taken the wrong way. She tells him they should leave, but BoJack is frustrated because he thinks she's acting weird since she hates parties. BoJack leaves, after telling her that her new haircut looks great, and Mr. Peanutbutter will love it. Later, Diane arrives at the airport, and Mr. Peanutbutter is waiting for her. He drives her home and gives her the divorce papers. They shake hands awkwardly, but before she leaves, Mr. Peanutbutter tells her about how he's seeing someone romantically. In a flashback to the party, Diane spots Mr. Peanutbutter kissing Pickles, the waitress from the restaurant. She gets upset, as it reminded her he'll never kiss her like that again—and drives off crying and heartbroken. Back in the present, Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter that she's really happy for him. In ''BoJack the Feminist'', BoJack, and Diane are at Diane's apartment, looking over the scripts for Philbert. BoJack tries explaining the plot lines to Diane, admitting he doesn't understand them either—but what's important right now, is to prove their not sexist. However, Diane says they are sexist, but BoJack counters he has to go on a show saying they aren’t, and he wants her to tell him what to say. Diane admits what Vance said was right—''Philbert'' is trying to deconstruct toxic masculinity, but it's just using that as an excuse to relish in its own excesses. She then vents about how more people will watch Philbert than read anything she writes, and how being a woman isn't just a hobby, and men get a lot more advantages then women do. BoJack tries to cheer her up and says they can promote feminism and destroy the patriarchy if they take down Vance. Diane tells BoJack in a resigned tone to say whatever he wants and asks him to leave because she has work to do. In ''Ancient History'', Todd visits Diane at her apartment, asks for her help, brainstorming something nice to do for Emily. He tells her she likes sex, which Diane replies is good that she knows her own body before she gives it to someone else. Todd forgets what they were talking about, and Diane reminds him it was sex. He suddenly gets an idea and runs out. In ''Head in the Clouds'', Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane arrive at her apartment. She compliments his performance on Philbert. He thanks her, saying they got picked up for more episodes, but Diane reveals she isn't going back to Philbert. She wonders why Mr. Peanutbutter does things for her because she's such a disaster, but Mr. Peanutbutter says she's just Diane and that he'd do anything for her. Diane invites Mr. Peanutbutter to come into her apartment. In ''The Showstopper'', BoJack goes to Diane's apartment and tells her that he knows she's the one who slipped the note under his door. She tells him she didn't and asked who else he pissed off that week. BoJack's voice-over says she's right, and Philbert wonders why someone would hurt the chief because of it. Season 6 Trivia * The time frame for Diane moving in her new apartment and her divorce from Mr. Peanutbutter is not specified. ** It is assumed to be sometime between the end of [[Season 4|'Season 4']]' '''and the beginning of [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. * In [[Surprise!|''Surprise!]]'' in [[Season 6|'Season 6''']], Diane moves to Chicago, Illinois to be with Guy her new boyfriend. Category:Locations Category:Apartments Category:Houses